WHEN I REMEMBER , WHERE I WAS SO SICK
by San Yumaru
Summary: Penyesalan Sakura yang telah menyia nyiakan cinta Naruto dulu menjadikannya mengerti betapa berharga cinta seseorang . Walaupun hatinya merasa sakit karena tidak bisa memiliki Naruto , tapi dia senang berada di dekatnya .


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto – sama**

**Main Cats : Narusaku/NaruHina**

**:::: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ::::**

* * *

**SAKURA PROV**

Hari ini aku hanya termenung sendiri di sebuah taman , menatap getir lembayung sore padahal dia begitu indah . Aku fikir dia hanya pria yang selalu mengejarku dan akan selalu mencintaiku . Tapi nyatanya dia sekarang bersama orang lain . Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya , disini aku lah yang salah karena telah menyia – nyiakan cinta nya dan menolaknya dengan kasar . Aku terlalu berharap untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke , padahal jelas jelas dia tidak mencintaiku . Dia hanya penghianat Konoha yang tergila gila dengan kekuatan . Aku sangat membencinya sekarang ! Dan sekarang aku sangat mencintai pria berambut kuning itu , dia selalu ada saat aku terpuruk , selalu menyemangatiku saat aku jatuh , selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum saat aku bersedih karena Sasuke , bahkan dia terus mencoba mengatakan ' aku menyukaimu ' walaupun aku selalu menghajarnya . Dia , Naruto selalu menolongku , selalu memotivasiku , selalu ada disaat aku butuhkan , disaat Sasuke selalu menyakitiku , dia yang selalu menyembuhkan luka itu . Tapi , kenapa dulu aku menyia – nyiakannya , aku lebih memilih mengharapkan cinta semu Sasuke dari pada cinta tulus yang di berikan Naruto .

Kau sangat bodoh Sakura , sangat amat bodoh ! Dulu disaat Sasuke masih bersamamu , kau begitu sangat mengaguminya dan mencampakan Naruto . Saat Sasuke pergi menjadi seorang penghianat pun kau masih berani meminta pada Naruto untuk membuatnya kembali ke desa , kenapa kau sangat mencintai Sasuke dulu ? Bukannya Naruto ?! Naruto tidak berhenti mengemis cintamu walaupun kau terus menolaknya mentah mentah . Sasuke , Sasuke hanya bisa menyakitimu . Disaat kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya , dia malah menyerangmu , ingin membunuhmu , tapi lagi lagi Naruto menyelamatkanmu , Naruto yang menyelamakanmu Sakura , bukan Sasuke !

Sekarang kau hanya bisa melihatnya dalam jauh , berada dalam jarak , kau hanya bisa mengaguminya sekarang , tak dapat memilikinya . Untunglah kau masih bisa melihat senyum cerianya , menatap mata saphire miliknya walaupun sorot matanya tidak seperti dulu , tapi itu cukup membuatmu bahagiakan ? Aku sangat bersyukur bisa dekat dengannya . Dan sangat bersyukur bisa memeluknya saat dia berhasih mengalahkan infasi Pain pada desa Konoha . Andai aku bisa memeluknya sekali lagi , merasakan hangat tubuhnya sekali lagi , menyesap wangi ramennya , pasti aku akan sangat bahagia walau tak dapat memilikinya . Tapi mungkin itu sudah tidak mungkin Sakura , dia sudah dimiliki orang lain , dan orang itu pantas mendapatkan hati Naruto karena dia yang selalu mendukungnya . Ya , Hinata . Dia yang mengakui keberadaan Naruto disaat kami semua menjauhinya karena monster rubah berekor sembilan yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya , Hinata yang selalu setia menunggu Naruto sampai sekarang ia bisa memilikinya sekarang .

Aku sangat amat berharap waktu bisa berputar kembali . Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanya , aku ingin mengatakan ' ya ' saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku , bahkan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang ada di sisinya saat dia terluka . Tapi aku sadar , memang benar , penyesalan hanya ada di akhir . Aku tak mungkin memiliki semua itu , aku hany bisa menangis dalam diam saat mengingatnya , mengingat sorot mata penuh arti dahulu dia masih mencintaiku , mengingat itu hanya bisa menyesakan dadaku . Oh kami – sama , tolonglah aku keluar dari rasa sakit ini . Kemarin , aku melihat Naruto bersama Hinata . Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan , tertawa riang , bercanda , dan saling mengasihi satu sama lain . Aku sangat iri melihatnya , aku sangat amat cemburu dan sakit hati . Rasanya ada beribu pedang yang menghujam hatiku tanpa henti . Rasanya sangat amat perih , sakit , sesak dada ini mengingatnya , setiap detik jantung ini berdenyut menyakitkan . Mungkin ini adalah karma dari mu Kami – sama , karena aku terlalu sering menyakiti hati Naruto . Tapi masih ada kah orang yang bisa mengobati luka perih ini ? Aku tidak sanggup jika menahan ini lebih lama , semakin hari perasaanku semakin dalam pada Naruto , aku sangat ingin memilikinya , jahatkah jika aku merebutnya dari Hinata ? Pasti sangat hina ,sangat kejam karena telah merebut kebahagiaan orang lain ... Kami – sama , kumohon bantu aku menjelaskan perasaan ini ...

Tak terasa ada satu cairan bening keluar dari mataku , membasahi pipiku dengan hangat . Tak beberapa lama cairan itu semakin deras terasa . Aku hanya bisa terisak sekarang , menangis seperti anak kecil .

" Naruto , aku sangat mencintaimu , sangat amat mencintaimu ... " Gumamku pada sela isak tangisku yang tak tertahan karenamu Naruto ...

" Sakura ? " Sapa seseorang dari belakang ku .

Ya ! Aku kenal suara itu , suara khas itu . Apa aku mengigau ? Apa aku berkhayal itu adalah suara Naruto ? Apakah harus seperti ini ! Semenyiksa ini kah perasaan patah hati ini !?

" Sakura ? " Sapa orang itu semakin jelas terdengar .

Aku mencoba membalikan tubuhku , berharap kalau itu adalah benar benar Naruto , bukan khayalanku semata . Ku buka perlahan mataku . Pandanganku berkunang karena air mata yang masih tersisa , kubandang bayangan samar itu , dia sedang tersenyum kearaku , indah sekali senyuman itu , andai ini bukan mimpi ...

" Hey Sakura ? Kau kenapa ? " Tanyanya bingung .

Pandanganku mulai terlihat jelas . Aku melihat Naruto , ya ! Aku melihat Naruto yang tengah memandangku bingung , mungkin karena air mata ini .

" Sakura " Naruto mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah ku sambil terus menatapku bingung . " Kau kenapa ? " Tanyanya lagi .

Jangan Sakura , jangan hiraukan dia , jangan terbuai dengan sorot mata inidahnya , jangan Sakura , kumohon jangan !

" NARUTO ! "

Egoku terlalu kuat , aku tidak bisa menahan diriku terlalu lama jika berada di dekatnya . Dan akhirnya aku dapat merasakan hangat tubuhnya kembali , menyesap aroma ramen di tubuhnya walaupun dia terlihat kaget karena pelukan mendadakku dan tak membalas pelukanku , yang pasti aku senang bisa memeluknya lagi . Kami – sama , kumohon hentikan waktumu sementara . Aku ingin lebih lama mendekap tubuhnya , ingin lebih lama berada didekatnya , selalu bersamanya , aku mohon ...

" Sakura ... " Gumam Naruto membalas pelukanku , senang rasanya dia membelai rambutku lagi .

" Jangan menangis Sakura , aku akan ada untukmu . Aku telah berjanji bukan ? Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali . Kembali untukmu dan desa . Aku berjanji Sakura . " Ucap Naruto degan sangat lembut .

Tidak Naruto , jangan katakan janji itu , itu hanya membuatku sakit . Yang aku ingin kan hanyalah dirimu , bukan Sasuke ataupun yang lain , aku hanya menginginkanmu Naruto , bukan orang lain !

" Naruto ... " Isakku semakin keras , aku meremas jaken orange Naruto untuk menahan perasaan ini agar tidak lebih dalam lagi .

" Sudahlah Sakura , percaya pada janji ku " Pinta Naruto sambil terus membelai rambutku .

" Bukan itu bodoh ! Aku hanya sedang bersedih . Tapi bukan karena Sasuke , aku hanya rindu dengan seseorang , dengan seseorang yang aku cintai " Kilahku lalu memukul pelan bahu Naruto .

" Dengar " Naruto melepas pelukanku dan menatapku tajam . " Siapapun yang kau cintai pasti akan beruntung karena berhasil meluluhkan hati kerasmu . Pasti peria itu sangat hebat bukan ? Andai saja itu aku hihihi . Tapi sekarang aku memiliki Hinata yang sangatku cintai . Jadi , kau harus terus sabar ya Sakura , suatu saat dia pasti akan menyadarinya . " Jelas Naruto yang kembali memeluku dengan hangat .

Naruto , andai saja aku bisa mengatakan perasaan ini sejujurnya , apakah kau akan menerimaku ? Tapi aku paham akan posisiku yang hanya sekedar sahabatmu , aku tidak mungkin melukai Hinata . Pernah di cintaimu mungkin adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup singkatku ini , maaf aku telah menyia nyiakan mu dulu . Dan sekarang aku mengerti betapa berharganya cinta seseorang . Mungkin perasaan ini harus aku pendam selama lamanya tanpa bisa dikatakan , perasaan bahwa aku ...

Sangat mencintaimu Naruto ..

**OWARI**

* * *

**Maaf kalau feelnya belum dapet , soalnya San masih belajar bikin sad story . Soalnya cerita ini tiba tiba ada di pikiran , dan ngetiknya juga bentar karena takut ide nya ilang . Jadi tolong reviewnya ya :D Arigatou :)**


End file.
